


Traffic

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learns more about Blair's past.<br/>This story is a sequel to Megan's Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

## Traffic

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com>

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they where. 

Rating: NC-17 

Part 7 of the Dreams Series 

* * *

Traffic 

By Bluerose 

Dinner is ready when you get to the Dragon's Garden. Blair pulls out a credit card you didn't know he had and pays for the dinner. Back in the truck "Chief exactly how much does as Demon Slayer make anyway?" you ask curious. 

"I get a $20,000 a year retainer from the IGO if I do nothing. If I go up against a demon. That can go up to as much as a million dollars or more depending on the Demon or Demons. Gainsborough earned me enough to go to Rainier for four years, no student loans or grants, with enough left over for living expenses. To answer your next question I have gone up against 3 Demons. The last one was two years ago." 

"Where?" you demand. "Here in Cascade?" 

"No, remember when I went to that Anthropology Seminar in Oklahoma. It wasn't exactly an Anthropology seminar. I was called in because I was the closest that was available" 

"Chief, Oklahoma is over 2,000 miles away." 

"I know Jim. There are only 9 of us in the world. We are spread thin." 

You don't have much to say after that. Driving home in silence as you process that little tidbit. Dinner was a quiet affair with none of the usual chatter. You turned on the TV to catch the last innings of a Mariner's game. 

Blair joined you on the couch, book in hand, his cell phone placed on the coffee table. His attention divided between the book and the TV. From what you can see this one has arcane symbols in it. The phone rings. It's Heather with a report on Rev. Taylor, who is going to make it. Shortly after that Keegan calls to give his report. 

Blair breaths a sigh of relief. "Want a beer Jim?" he asked as he headed to the kitchen. 

"Sure. Every thing okay?" 

"For now, Keegan is going to keep watch on the site all night to see if anything else happens. It's doubtful that anything will, but why take chances." He hands you your beer before he plops down on his end of the couch. 

"Think this guy will return to the scene of the crime?" 

"Has to. He has a gate to the Lower Planes in that warehouse. It's his source of power at the moment." 

"Can't you just close it." That tidbit scares you. Part of your training with the Rangers covered Interdimensional gates. There had been some footage taken during WWII that showed what happened when a gate was opened. It still gave you nightmares. You pray for the easiest solution. 

"Not that simple, Jim. Finding the guy first is my priority. He could just open another one someplace else. In about six months we'd be facing this all over again. 

"So who is this guy? Rev. Taylor said he was your brother. I thought you where an only child." 

"Mage Brother, Jim we shared the same master and training. It usually forges a bond between the students. That never happened between Malachi and myself. If anything it forced us apart. Nothing Rabbi Hibner tried seemed to work." 

"You said you thought you killed him six years ago. Chief that's murder or rather attempted murder." 

"Actual it falls under the category of justifiable Homicide. Malachi controlled the second Demon I went up against. Slaying a Demon usual kills the summoner as well. His body wasn't found so every one assumed he was taken to the lower planes." 

"Chief, you are going to have to take this slow. I have worked with a Mage before when I was with the Rangers. But Gorman never did anything like what I have seen you do in the last few days." 

"War trained Mages use a whole different system of magic. It has to be to keep their souls intact. Killing anyone with magic steals a little bit of ones humanity. War trained Mages sacrifice the smallest amount of soul if they kill some one. It's a highly specialized discipline, very few can hack it." 

"That's why you don't like guns." you muse "To you killing some one steals a little bit of your soul." 

"Killing anyone Jim, steals a little bit of your soul, Mage or not. And to answer your question, yes, I have killed. I have the training to be a War Mage it's part of the training of a Demon Slayer." 

You move close to the Beloved feeling his pain at recalling who he has killed. Pain, similar to what you still feel at the memory of the men you killed. Pulling him into your arms you murmur soft words of comfort. Strengthening the bond you share. 

His arms slip around you. His body shaking as the memories crash through him. Memories you catch glimpses of through the bond you share. A desert battle field and a Mage duel, lush jungle and a creature that controlled a village, A pregnant woman who carried the seed of something not human and very dangerous. Her pleas to kill her still echo in the Beloved's worst nightmares. 

As the shaking stops, the embrace changes. Fueled by something you can not name. The need to erase the memories for this night. A brush of lips across his temple. The tip of your nose outlining his ear. Not overtly sexual. 

The Beloved's hands come up to cup your face. "Do you want this Jim?" he asks. 

"Need this Chief, need to erase the memories. To remind you of what is real and now." you answer. 

"There are other ways to do that Jim. Why this way?" he asks. 

"You are the One. My souls other half." You reply "Am I yours Chief?" 

"Always Jim." Blair says before he captures your lips in a slow kiss. "Now and forever." raining kisses on your lips. "Have you ever done this before?" pulling back to see your face. 

"Only with you, I do know the mechanics." you smile. 

"Then we take this slow." Standing up he extends his hand to you and you take it getting up. Leading you to his room by the bedside he stops turns to face you. His free hand comes up around your neck pulling you down for another slow kiss. Letting your hand go his other hand slips up to the top button on your shirt opens it, then the next one, until your shirt is unbuttoned his hand lightly caressing your chest. 

Your hands copy the motion, unbuttoning his shirt. You comb your fingers through the hair on his chest feeling the crisp texture. Wanting more you slip your hands under the shirt. Soon that isn't enough You need to feel his skin against yours. So you undress him as he undresses you. 

Nude he stands before you and you feast your eyes. He reclines on the bed extending his hand, his eyes smoky with passion. Desire evident in the jutting cock you remember so well. Joining him you let your hands explore his body. His hands exploring yours. Hunger curls in your stomach for more than just touch. You trail kisses down his chest to his belly, then to his cock. Remembered taste floods your mouth along with a hint of something else. You feel a tingling along your nerves. 

"Magic Chief?" 

"Not of my doing Jim. This is wild magic. The stuff of Miracles. It can't harm us." drawing you up his body. "Enjoy the feel of it." He gathered some in his hands, formed it into a flat oval. Brushed it along your back 

You press into the feel as it dances along your nerves. The pleasure is incredible. When he strokes your cock you thrust into his hand wanting more. Dancing lights surround your bodies. You reach out to capture one bringing it to his cock. The Beloved bucks under the feel. Reaching for another one you caress his ass as well as his cock. He rolls pinning you to the bed aligning your cocks he gathers some of the wild magic surrounding you. Forming it into a tube he covers both cocks with it and thrusts. His look intense, carnal. The stimulation drives you wild as you grind your hips into his, feeling a tight warm channel, as well as his cock rubbing against yours. His thrusts a match for yours. 

Completion hits you with a hammer blow and you spiral down into the light of the Beloved. Warm and safe in his arms. Motes of wild magic dance around the two of you, then dissipate. Leaving the room in darkness. 

"Jim, you still here?" Blair murmurs as he caresses your cheek. 

"I haven't zoned on you, Chief. If that was what you where thinking." 

"You aren't saying much." 

"Afterglow." You reply, before brushing a kiss actoss his lips. 

"Oh yeah." Blair smiles. "Intense, very intense." 

The look on his face is one of sated pleasure and the promise of more. It curls in your stomach fanning the ember of desire. Tasting his lips with nibbling kisses. Testing to see if he is ready for more. 

"Man, what you are doing to me." Blair takes your head into his hands. "We need to talk about where this is going." 

"Now?" you ask turning your head to kiss the palm of his hand. 

"Intensely wild sex is one thing. Our partnership is another and more important than the sex." 

You sigh, rolling on to your back, pulling him so his head rests on your shoulder. "We can talk this way, Chief. I want to feel you next to me." 

"Sure. This feels good. So why the sudden urge to jump my bones?" 

"It's not that sudden. I started having fantasies of us together after the fountain. It didn't freak me out or anything like that. It's happened a time or two before when I was in the army." You say "Only this time it didn't fade after things got back to normal." 

"That didn't freak you out at all." 

"You aren't the only one who's studied a little psychology, Chief. Sexual fantasies are normal and healthy. That they included you never bothered me. You're a good looking guy." dropping a kiss on the Beloved's lips. 

"Fantasies aside. Why did you act on them?" Blair asks. 

"When my senses spiked I needed to focus on you to bring them under control. The only sense I didn't have imprinted was taste. I had to taste all of you. When you told me it was turning you on. Chief, all I could think about was tasting you as you came. When you took my cock into your mouth. It was a thousand times better than any fantasy." 

"Wow." Blair says sleepily. "We'll talk more later. Sweet dreams, Jim." brushing a kiss over your lips. 

"Sweet dreams, Chief." you reply letting sleep over take you the Beloved wrapped in your arms where he is supposed to be. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
